


Better Safe Than Sorry

by Sparrowlicious



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Han Solo appears briefly, Kissing, M/M, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: Fill for the kylux cantina prompt: "It's dangerous to go solo. Take this with you."Ben sees his boyfriend to watch a movie together but not without an important thing he got from his dad...[They're both 18 in this fic.]





	Better Safe Than Sorry

“Dad, seriously?”  
Ben shook his head at his father who only grinned at him, still holding out a condom. This wasn’t exactly what he had in mind when he had told his old man he would go see his boyfriend.  
In the back of his mind he knew it was kind of sweet of his dad but still! Embarrassing!  
“Better safe than sorry”, Han said, a twinkle in his eye and a wink for his son.  
Ben made a face but still took it from his hand only to stuff it into the back pocket of his jeans. The tips of his ears were burning by the time he had turned his back and was stalking out the door.  
“Have fun, son!”  
“Yeah, yeah...”  
Ben swung himself on his bike to race down the street. If it weren’t for the fact that his mom was out of town and his uncle Chewie borrowing his dad’s car he could be at Hux’s house in less than 5 minutes. Instead he was riding his old-ass bike like a maniac through the streets, sweaty and out of breath when he reached his destination. It wasn’t even that hot outside but his shirt still felt as if it was clinging to him by the time he reached the house.  
Ben didn’t care much when he let his bike fall down somewhere on the front lawn, his father’s words where still burning in his ears as he pressed the doorbell, his other hand feeling around to check if the condom in the back pocket of his jeans was still there.

He thrummed his fingers against the door frame, impatient for someone to open. Hux had invited him over not even half an hour ago, saying that his parents were out of town.

When he finally opened the door Ben swooped him up into his arms, kissing him soundly on the lips.  
“Babe, I missed you”, Ben whispered into Hux’s ear.  
“We saw each other yesterday”, Hux said. Ben knew he was scowling, even if he couldn’t see his face with his own buried against Hux’s shoulder.  
“Come on, I’m not interested in the neighbors gawking”, Hux said. He wiggled out of Ben’s arms and Ben reluctantly let him go.

They went on into the living room where things were already prepped for the thing Hux had invited him over in the first place: To watch a movie together.  
“Your parents really aren’t home?”, Ben said.

“They’re in Tuscany on vacation. Didn’t we talk about that already?”, Hux said, dropping onto the sleek leather couch.  
“I still can’t believe you didn’t go with them”, Ben said, sitting down next to Hux and drawing him close immediately. “Tuscany sounds awesome.”  
“My father is being annoying lately. You’d think he would be happy that I agreed to learn ‘his trade’ or whatever to take over his company some day but for some reason he was all ‘I wished you were more ambitious’ yesterday before they left. Maratelle told me she’ll get me a souvenir though so that’s nice.”  
“Maratelle’s souvenirs are always nice”, Ben said. Ever since she knew that Ben was Hux’s boyfriend she would also get him something whenever she went out of country.  
He didn’t really know what to say to Hux about his father or his father’s behavior or anything, he was really more interested into watching the movie, snuggling with Hux and of course kissing him during the boring parts.  
“Whatever. I’m 18, I can stay home alone for a week”, Hux said, clearly still annoyed. He picked up the remote.  
“Let’s watch the damn movie.”

He put on _Jupiter Ascending_ , a movie they only watched because Ben had said earlier this week that he had never seen it before. Hux had mentioned that Eddie Redmayne wore some hot outfits in it which was something Ben clearly had some interest in.

About 30 minutes in Ben’s hands were all over Hux, mostly just holding him but then he nuzzled his face against Hux’s neck, kissing his jaw.

“I thought you wanted to watch this”, Hux said with a laugh. He turned to Ben who gave him his best impression of puppy-dog eyes, one of his tactics to get more snuggling out of his boyfriend. Hux leaned in to kiss him, the movie forgotten altogether.  
Soon enough Ben was on top of Hux, kissing his face and his neck. Hux’s hands were exploring his back, one of them already under his shirt while the other toyed with his ass, giving Ben goose-bumps all over.  
Ben’s lips found Hux’s again as Hux’s hand somehow found his way into the back pocket of Ben’s jeans, discovering the condom.  
Hux laughed against his lips.  
“Seriously?”, he said. His face was red, his lips slightly swollen and wet with spit from kissing. He looked gorgeous.  
“My father gave me that”, Ben mumbled. “He’s being weird, okay.”  
“You know”, Hux said with a grin. “Maybe we can use that later.”  
Ben’s face felt hot when he buried it against Hux’s neck, grinning like a maniac.  
“You’re the best”, he whispered.  
“I know.”


End file.
